Trust
by creativitymatter
Summary: A sequel to Jack and Elsa-Jelsa Jack and Elsa are living the royal Guardian life. Everything is going great, but as the saying goes, all good things soon come to an end. Disclaimer: I do NOT own these characters, credit is given to Disney and Dreamworks
1. Chapter 1

**_Three years later_**

**Elsa's POV**

I heard giggles and small footsteps pattering down the hall. I swiftly slid into a near by cranny.

"Where'd she go?" A small voice asked.

"I don't know," the other small voice replied.

I smiled as I saw the two children looking around. The girl had red hair tied back in short pigtails, much like Anna's when we were younger. The boy had the same shaggy sandy blonde hair as my brother-in-law Kristof.

"Aunt Elsa!" The little girl, Scarlett shouted.

"You can come out now!" The little boy, Brent called.

I sneaked up behind them, grabbing their shoulders, "Boo!"

The two shrieked, making an echo down the hall.

I laughed and tickled them until they couldn't breathe and they were sprawled out on the floor.

We were laying on the floor, catching our breath when somebody stood above us.

My smile dropped in an instant when I saw whoever was invading my time with my niece and nephew.

I jumped up when I saw Mary glooming above us.

I cleared my throat and wiped my dress with my hands. Mary was a real stickler for being prim and proper.

"I see that rolling around on the floor is the new idea of fun," Mary said, practically slithering the word fun out of her mouth as if it were painful.

"Yes, fun, you should try it sometime," I said in a strict tone.

Scarlett and Brent scrambled up, clutching next to me. They never liked Mary, I assume they're scared of her, and I don't blame them. I don't like Mary too much either.

"Respect," Mary spat.

I have to give it to her, she has a lot of nerve.

"Excuse me, but I think you should learn who you are talking to. You don't want to lose your job do you?"

I gave her the Stoney Stare, as my nephew and niece would call it. They snickered behind me.

Mary opened her mouth to say something, but I just snickered in her face.

"Lesson number one, Mary, learn to keep your mouth shut," I then gathered Scarlett and Brent up, walking away.

Mary was my beauty school instructor. She had been hired for Anna but Mary had somehow squeezed herself in for me too.

Not that I needed beauty school tips, I'm not as excitable and tomboyish like Anna. The thing about Mary is, Mary can't except that everybody isn't perfect. She's always going around saying, "Lesson number blah blah blah," preaching about everything.

"What are we doing now?" Scarlett asked.

"Going to see mommy," I said in a soft voice, although I had anger pulsing through me.

I walked into the dining room to find Anna and Kristof along with some others, eating. Scarlett and Brent raced to their mother and father, jumping in their laps.

"Good morning Elsa," Anna said stroking Scarlett's hair.

I didn't answer, too busy worrying about how to fire Mary.

"It's Mary isn't it?" Anna asked, reading my expression.

I nodded, "She's getting on my last nerve."

Anna sighed, "Me too, do us both the favor and fire her please." I nodded again.

"I'm planning on it, excuse me," I bowed my head to Anna and Kristof, and then waved my fingers at Scarlett and Brent.

**Jack's POV**

I sighed as Olaf jabbered away in my ear.

Oh why did Elsa have to give him a snow cloud? I thought.

"Oh, Olaf look!" I pointed, "It's a unicorn."

Olaf spun around and I used the brief seconds as an escape, flying up to the balcony that sat on the roof outside of our room.

I laughed to myself as Olaf searched for the unicorn. Of course unicorns are fake, but Olaf believes in them.

The glass doors behind me opened and closed, revealing my wife, Elsa.

"Hey Snowflake," I kissed her on the cheek, but only got a troubled look in return.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Mary again," Elsa sighed.

"Then just fire her," I chuckled, pulling her into a hug. It was winter again, my favorite season of the year.

"That's just it, it's hard to just fire people," Elsa said, five minutes later.

"Then I will," I pulled away from her and headed for the doors.

"No! You can't do that!" Elsa grabbed my sleeve.

"Elsa, I'm King, I think I can," I looked down at her hand.

"Where's your ring?" I pulled my arm away from her.

"What-" she looked down at her hand and gasped.

"It must of fell off when I was playing with Scarlett and Brent!"

She ran out of the room.

**_A/N:_**

**Hey guys, I'm back! I hope you guys like this story so far, and yes, there are several new characters! So, where did Elsa's ring go? Hmm. I don't know if I will have time to post anymore for a few days, it depends. Keep your eyes open for an update! Remember to review! ****Until Next Time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Elsa's POV**

"Oh, Jack," I sniffed.

"Elsa, it's fine, you didn't mean to lose it," Jack reassured for the tenth time.

"No, it's not fine! That's our wedding ring, Jack! The sentiment is more valuable than the actual diamond, and now it's gone!" I put my head into my hands.

"We will have the kingdom search, don't worry," Jack said, sitting next to me and rubbing my back.

I looked at my ring finger and noticed how bare it looked without the ring.

"I'm going to ask if Mary happened to see it," I said, getting up.

"Do you want me to come?" Jack suggested.

"No, it's fine," I left the room.

While walking down the hall I heard the door open to our room and close.

Jack was following me.

Once I got to her door, I softly knocked. It took a while for her to finally answer, but when she did, I was surprised with the expression she had on her face when she saw me. It was almost as if she was guilty or something.

"Hi, Mary," I half smiled, "did you happen to see my wedding ring at all? It's missing and I thought I'd ask you."

Mary closed her lips into a straight line.

"No, not at all," she said in an off tone.

"Oh, um, ok," I furrowed my eyebrows.

For some reason something told me to look over her shoulder at the table sitting behind her. I was shocked at what I saw next.

**Jack's POV**

I don't know why, but something about Mary rubs me the wrong way, and I felt like I had to be there with Elsa.

When she left, I had followed her and stayed a safe distance away so that she wouldn't notice me, she had insisted she went alone.

They spoke for a little bit, but then I saw Elsa go paler than she already was, my heart pounded.

She pushed passed Mary in the doorway and rushed inside of the room.

The angle I was on wouldn't allow me to see what was going on, but I knew it wasn't something good.

There was shouting, mostly from Elsa, and then there was a loud crash and a thud.

That's when I ran towards the room, knowing something bad was happening.

When I reached the room the door had been slammed shut and I could hear Mary yelling, but I couldn't make out any words.

That's when I heard an agonizing scream and Elsa shriek my name, I broke down the door.

**Elsa's POV**

"What's this?!" I rushed into her room and grabbed a twinkling ring off of the table.

"You really thought you can steal from me and get away with it?" I yelled.

Mary furrowed her eyebrows, not in confusion, but pure anger. "You've got everything! How about you live like me?" Mary shouted.

"I'm sorry, but at least you've got a soul!" I shouted.

What Mary did next surprised me.

She picked up a nearby vase and threw it at me.

I quickly dodged it, sending it shattering against a wall.

"How dare you!" I shouted, going towards the door.

Mary blocked my way and slammed the door shut behind her.

"I stole the ring because I felt you don't deserve it! You've never faced hard times!" Mary yelled.

"Don't tell me about hard times!" I couldn't believe Mary had the nerve to do all of this.

Mary suddenly had an eerie smile splattered across her face.

"How about you live like me for a few years, and I live like you?" She asked, more to herself.

"What?" I snapped.

Mary focused on me, practically burning holes into me with her stare.

"Mary?" I asked, a bit nervous.

Suddenly Mary's eyes changed to a familiar shimmering blue.

That's when I felt the pain. I screamed a blood curdling scream and dropped to the floor, as I felt sharp stabs of pain pulse through me.

"Jack!" I shrieked, knowing he was there.

The door slammed open and a tall, solid figure stood in the doorway. That was the last thing I saw.

**Jack's POV**

"What are you doing?" I growled.

Mary stopped doing whatever she was doing to Elsa and focused on me.

I noticed her eyes were blue for just a moment but then turned to their usual brown.

"You're a witch!" I exclaimed.

I pushed her out of the way and picked up the now unconscious Elsa.

"Stay away from her," I spat in her face, "and consider yourself fired, because your new home is downstairs."

I left the room with Elsa in my arms, bringing her to the infirmary.

"Guards!" I yelled down the hall.

Several guards ran towards me.

"I want Mary arrested for assault and witchery used on the Queen," I ordered.

"Yes your majesty," the guards ran towards Mary's room.

When I finally stepped into the infirmary, all of the nurses surrounded me.

"We'll take her from here," one nurse said.

I set my wife down gently on a nearby bed, watching as she was taken care of.

She was whimpering, and groaning, not knowing where she was.

I promised to never let her experience pain again, but I broke that promise.

Mary is going to pay.

**_A/N:_**

**Yes, the action begins in the second chapter, and now there's a new villain. Muahahaha. Mary is a bi*** I know. I hope you liked it! I will be posting again really soon! Please review! Until Next Time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jack's POV**

I walked with Elsa down the the dungeon. Elsa had insisted on talking to Mary, even though I didn't like the idea.

Yeah, Mary was in a dungeon cell, and you're probably asking what she could possibly do in a cell, but I'm not underestimating a witch.

"Look, I want to go in the cell alone," Elsa said.

I shook my head without hesitation, "No way, I'm going in with you."

Elsa sighed, "Mary might take you as a threat, I want her to stay as calm as possible."

I considered this. "I don't know," I still wasn't comfortable with the idea.

"Trust me, Jack," Elsa had said.

Now that I'm looking back on that conversation, I laugh at myself for not listening to my instincts.

When we got downstairs and we were standing in front of Mary's cell, I gestured for a guard to unlock the door.

"I'll be no longer than five minutes," Elsa said.

I nodded. Watching as she walked into the dark cell. The guards closed the door for safety measures, locking Elsa in with Mary.

"Hello, Mary," Elsa said, her voice tight.

"What do you want?" Mary spat, as if she had a bitter taste in her mouth.

"I want to understand what you were doing to me," Elsa said calmly.

Mary refused to talk.

"Mary," Elsa whispered, crouching down in front of her, "Why did you steal my ring? What were you thinking?"

Suddenly Mary lunged forward and grabbed Elsa by her throat.

"Gah!" Elsa fell back, kicking away.

"Open the doors!" The guards struggled to get the key to turn.

Elsa still struggled to free herself from Mary's grip.

"Come on!" I shouted.

"We can't, your majesty!" One guard shouted.

I grunted, blasting the door open with my staff.

"Let go of her Mary!" I growled through my teeth, holding my staff out, aiming at her.

Mary swiftly grabbed Elsa and used her as a shield. Great.

"If you shoot, you kill her," Mary croaked through a hoarse voice.

"Jack, don't," Elsa whimpered, grabbing at Mary's fat arms around her throat.

I had guards around me, all not knowing what to do. I didn't either.

"What are you gonna do, Mary?" Elsa croaked. "Are you gonna kill me? That's not reasonable for your case," Elsa coughed, "if you kill me, you will be prosecuted, and then you get nothing."

Mary's grip loosened on Elsa throat.

"Mary," Elsa whispered.

Mary finally let go of Elsa, scooting against the wall. Elsa coughed and rubbed her neck, kneeling on the ground.

"Come on," I helped her up, guiding her out of the cell.

"I want Mary moved to another cell due to the door breaking," I ordered the guards, "and I want shackles on her."

**_A/N:_**

**I know, I already had** **posted chapter three, but I rewrote it due to not liking it so much. I hope you like this better! It's the same plot, just different attitude. Enjoy! Review! Until Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Elsa's POV**

I walked into the council room to discuss a few things that have been happening in the kingdom that I was unaware of.

"There have been freakish storms, hail, purple streaks of lightning, and several people have been landed in the infirmary due to injury. We have no idea what or who is causing these events," Jack spoke in front of the elders.

I looked at him, shocked that he hadn't told me.

"Excuse me," I said, standing up, "why have I not been notified about these events?"

I felt my ears get hot.

"I'll explain later," Jack whispered.

"On another note, we have a witch that has been occupying our dungeon due to the fact that she has used her witchery on others and threatened a life," Jack cleared his throat uncomfortably, "now, you all know Queen Elsa and I have no reason to be judging someone for their powers, but using any sort of power on another for no necessary reason is not acceptable."

I noticed the Guardians shift awkwardly at the suggestion of powers.

I knew what they were thinking, we were not at all in the same category as 'people' but now as 'freaks'.

"So what are proposing?" One of the elders asked.

Jack looked at me. I had no clue what was going on.

"I'm going to interview Mary myself, alone," he said, swallowing.

"What?" I asked sharply, shaking my head, "no you're not!"

"This is not up for discussion on your behalf, Elsa," Jack said over his shoulder.

I stood looking at him, my jaw hanging open, my eyes wide. I looked at the Guardians, noticing their worried looks.

"You are not going to go interview that maniac alone! She could attack you, she could use her powers on you!" I protested.

The elders whispered amongst themselves. Jack swiftly walked over to me and grabbed me by my arms.

"I'm interviewing her because I feel like she is the reason to the events in the kingdom, and also I want to know what she wants from you! I can't have any guards with me because she might think I'm posing a threat," Jack whispered through his teeth.

"I don't want you getting hurt Jack, I forbid you from seeing her," I said.

"I'm sorry, Elsa, but I'm King, and I'm seeing her," he said.

What has gotten into him? Why was he being so stubborn and rude?

"I don't know who you think you're talking to, but if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be King. I never thought being royalty would get to your head!"

I felt my eyes sting, "And maybe you should start to respect your wife!"

I pulled away from him and walked down the steps, hurrying down the aisle.

"Elsa!" Jack called after me.

I ignored him, not liking the attitude he had given me, and not liking that he hadn't discussed anything with me.

I slammed the big doors behind me.

**_A/N:_**

**Jack is acting strange, hmmm! Haha, sorry I haven't posted! Like I did in the previous story, I would like to take suggestions from my readers! So, if you want to get your suggestion written into this story, and get noticed, start suggesting! Review, review, review! I'm excited to read your suggestions! Until Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Elsa's POV**

I heard the door open and close behind me, a group of footsteps pounding against the tile.

"Elsa!" I heard the familiar voice of Tooth shout after me.

I spun around, my cheeks warm and my arms crossed.

"Hey," Tooth and the others joined me.

"You ok?" She had asked.

I just quietly nodded. "There's a lot going on, I think Jack just wants to protect you and his kingdom," North said.

"He doesn't have to be a jerk about it," I said, childishly, "and this wasn't his kingdom three years ago."

North looked at Bunnymund with a pitied look.

I sighed. "I know I'm being foolish, but I don't want Jack in a cell alone with that, that," I had so many names to call her.

"We know," Sandy said. I smiled down at him. Sandy was quite short.

"Hey!" Anna hurried down the hall towards me. "I was just going to the meeting," she puffed, "what happened?"

I looked at her, not wanting to have to explain what just happened.

"What's the news with Mary?" She asked.

I opened my mouth to replay what happened when suddenly the doors to the council room opened and Jack strides out.

I grunted and turned to leave. Tooth grabbed my arm and gave me a look that said 'talk to him.'

I sighed and walked over to him. "I think we should talk," Jack said.

I nodded. I waved goodbye to the Guardians and Anna. Anna looked at me confused, and I gave her a look that indicated that I'd explain later.

Jack and I walked down the hall silently at first, when we came to a stop by the ball room.

"Look, I'm sorry," Jack huffed.

I nodded, "I was being a bit dramatic, but I just-" I took a deep breath, "I'm not comfortable with you being alone with her."

Jack nodded, "I know, but I need to know what's going on, and I'm almost certain that she's the cause to the freakish happenings."

I looked away, knowing Jack wasn't doing to listen to me.

"I don't want you getting hurt Jack," I finally whispered.

"Elsa, look at me," he lifted my chin up to look at him.

"Nothing is going to happen," he whispered back.

I hugged him, and he squeezed me tight like I always liked him to do, it gave me a sense of security. He stroked my hair, giving me a kiss on my fore head.

I looked up at him, pulling him down by his collar to a kiss full on the lips.

"I love you," Jack mumbled into the kiss.

"I love you too," I whispered.

**_A/N:_**

**So, what did you think? I decided to add some more romance to show their relationship is still young. I'm already done with the next chapter, but I'm going to wait until I get 3 reviews! So review it up! Tell me what you think, what you suggest, what I should change. Btw, I have remade chapter 3 if you haven't checked it out! Until Next Time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jack's POV**

"You have to understand where she's coming from, Jack," North told me.

I hadn't spoken with him in I don't know how long.

"She has to stop worrying about my safety and start worrying about her own," I shook my head.

Elsa had gone to watch Scarlett and Brent, so I took the opportunity to talk to North about the situation.

"Jack, you may be immortal, but don't let that fool you," North warned me.

I looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

He sighed, "Yes, immortality means a forever-lasting life, but that only pertains to a certain extent."

I gave him a blank stare, "In English please."

North rolled his eyes, "Magic has the opposite affect on immortality."

I still didn't get it.

"Come on, Jack, you're not that dumb," North sighed, "Mary can use her magic on you and easily kill you if she wanted to."

I stared at him in shock, "How come I've never been aware of this?"

North shrugged, "I just figured you knew, Elsa figured it out pretty easily."

"That's because she's smart!" I laughed.

North didn't laugh, "Exactly."

I frowned.

"Do you think I should listen to her?" I asked.

North nodded, "I do."

I felt a pang of anger deep inside of me. So everybody thought I was stupid and that I couldn't make my own choices?

"Well, it seems I'm smart enough to be King, because the kingdom isn't falling apart yet!" I said a bit too loudly that some people stared.

North furrowed his eyebrows, "I don't know where you've been, but people are in the infirmary, Jack. Until you open your eyes, and I suggest real wide, I wouldn't be interviewing anyone."

North pushed back his chair and walked away.

"North," I called. He just shook his head and put his hand up.

I sighed, getting up and pushing mine and North's chair in.

I decided to go outside and take a walk, maybe it will clear my mind.

I watched as people lived their regular lives, not a worry hovering over them. Ever since I became King, things have been stressful.

"Jack!" A squeaky voice called.

I turned around, actually glad to hear that voice.

"Hey Olaf!" I smiled.

"You are a liar!" He exclaimed.

Some people stopped to stare, wondering what was going on.

"Wh-" I was cut off.

"You said there was a unicorn!" Olaf exclaimed.

The by-standers just walked away right when the sentence came out of Olaf's mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry Olaf," I chuckled.

Olaf looked at me disappointedly.

I sighed, wondering what I could do to make him happy.

"Here you go Olaf," a voice said. Elsa made a unicorn-shaped ice sculpture.

"Yay!" Olaf stared at the sculpture with such amazement.

I wrapped my arm around her, bringing her in close. We strolled around the kingdom together.

I looked down at her, remembering when I first met her, when I first wrapped my arms around her. Now she was mine. All mine, and nobody would change that, ever.

Elsa looked up at me, meeting my gaze. She smiled, blushing.

"What?" She looked away.

"God, you're beautiful," I whispered.

Elsa's cheeks turned even redder. I kissed her on the cheek.

"You're so amazing, you know that?" I asked.

Elsa shook her head, "What's so amazing about me? I've got boring white hair, I'm so tiny." She listed all kinds of ridiculous insecurities that I never knew she had.

I stared at her shocked. I stopped and turned her to me to focus in on her eyes.

"I know this girl, she has beautiful snow-white hair, she has big snowflake-patterned crystal blue eyes, she is so tiny, but it makes it easy for me to hold her, she has the purest skin, and she has a golden heart. She is an amazing Queen, sister, wife, Guardian, she is so pure, so sweet, that whoever doesn't see that about her is blind. That girl is so delicate, yet she is so strong. She cares about everybody else, except herself, and she already proved that she will sacrifice herself for anybody she loves. That girl is you, Elsa."

Elsa looked at me, her eyes watering up. She looked away from me, a tear falling.

"Obviously you've got me confused with somebody else, because-" I wouldn't let her finish.

"Nope, I'm not confused, I'm one hundred percent sure that I'm in love with that girl, and I'm one hundred percent sure that that girl is right here, right now, in my grasp," I grabbed her face, "and not once do I regret it, or think about leaving that girl behind, because whoever does, is crazy."

Elsa looked up at me, her mouth partially open.

"And I'm about to kiss that girl," I whispered, bending down, meeting her cold, soft lips with mine.

There were sudden claps. We broke apart to see a huge circle around us that had apparently formed while I was telling Elsa how much she meant to me.

People were crying, mostly women and Olaf, and Anna and Kristof were smiling at us, looking up at each other with a strong love like mine for Elsa.

North and the Guardians were smiling as well. I saw Elsa's cheeks get even more redder is that was possible and I chuckled.

"God, you're perfect," Elsa whispered.

I smiled, "Not as much as you are, Snowflake."

Something odd happened that never did happen, but when we kissed again, ice and snow swirled around us, forming beautiful snowflakes like Elsa, frozen in time.

**_A/N:_**

**Yes, I got carried away with the whole lovey-dovey romance, but I couldn't help it! Don't judge. LOL, sorry it took me a while to post! So, what do you think? Ok, I have to cover a few things:**

**1: I know Sandy is supposed to be mute, but I didn't want that in my fanfic, so that's why he is not mute in this story. Sorry if that's disappointing or something. **

**2: Yes, Jack and Elsa are immortal, but as read in the beginning of this chapter, you realize that their immortality does not shield against magic, so that's why Elsa is so worried about the interview. **

**I rewrote this chapter like five times until I was completely happy with it, so I hope you guys feel the same! Review please! I need to know what you guys think! Until Next Time! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Elsa's POV**

I couldn't sleep. It was 1:00 in the morning, but I had this unsettling feeling deep inside of my stomach that wouldn't go away.

Trust me, I was extremely tired, but when I have this feeling, I know two things.

A, something bad is going to happen, or B I had a terrible stomach ache. I had a bad feeling it was A, though I would prefer B.

I turned on my side facing Jack, who was sound asleep. I smiled at how he spilled his love for me outside yesterday.

I gently moved a strand of shaggy white hair from his face.

It was extremely hot out tonight, but that didn't effect me. I looked down at my pale skin which had a layer of swirled ice on it. Having ice powers was handy.

I put a hand on Jack who seemed to be quite warm for somebody who was dead. I cooled him off with a layer of ice much like mine.

I wasn't worried about waking Jack, because it was quite hard.

I sighed, slowly getting out of bed and quietly opening the bedroom door. I decided going outside would help me clear my mind.

Once I got outside I settled down on my favorite bench, in which I sprawled out on.

I stood staring at the stars in the sky for a while, wondering if my parents were now stars and were watching me at this moment.

"I wish you were here," I whispered, as if they can hear me.

There was a sudden breeze that seemed to come out of nowhere. A familiar scent was carried through it, filling my nose.

My eyes widened as I realized that the scent was of my mother and father.

I shook my head at the ridiculous thought. That was impossible.

There was another sudden breeze, but instead of carrying a scent, it carried something else. Something that startled me.

"Elsa," a female voice whispered.

"Conceal, don't feel," another voice of the different gender whispered.

I sat up, suddenly aware of what was happening. Were they trying to communicate with me?

There was a sudden raspy laugh behind me. I turned around to see a familiar face standing in front on me.

I gasped, "Mary."

"You really thought that your parents were trying to talk to you?" Mary chuckled, "You're so naive!"

I looked down, embarrassed.

"So I heard Jack put on a show yesterday," Mary snidely said.

I looked up, "That was NOT a show!"

Mary chuckled, "Whatever you say."

"How did you get out of your cell?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"I'm a witch, you moron," Mary snickered.

"Then why didn't you escape earlier?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

Mary shrugged, "I was waiting for the right moment."

I backed away, not so sure about what she meant by 'the right moment.'

"Do you ever wonder why I talk in riddles?" Mary asked.

I slowly nodded, "I do actually."

"Because it confuses my prey," Mary smiled a familiar smile that I couldn't place.

"Your 'prey?'" I laughed, "That's a clever term to use."

"Maybe I shouldn't though, because I've realized that some people are too stupid to catch on," Mary spat.

I rolled my eyes.

"So let me explain what my agenda is," she maliciously smiled. Her 'agenda,' that sounded familiar.

"Now, let's make sure you don't run away in the middle of my story," Mary said.

Before I could react, she snapped her fingers and we were no longer outside.

I looked down to see chains around my wrists. I tried freezing them and cracking them.

"Don't bother, they're enchanted, they'll drain you the more you move or attempt to get them off," Mary laughed, "God, this is fun."

"Release me this instant," I growled. She sighed.

"I don't want any interruptions," she growled. She twirled her finger and I felt something go around my mouth.

"The more you try to speak, the tighter that gets as well," she laughed.

I glared at her.

"Don't look at me like that, I can do worse to you, but I've chosen not to," she paused, "yet."

I gulped.

"So, let's start from the beginning, shall we?" She waited for an answer, "Well?"

I nodded. The chains and the cloth around my mouth grew tighter. I winced.

Mary laughed, "Don't you find it strange I came along right around when everything with Pitch dissipated?"

I furrowed my brow.

"Well, teaching you and your jittery sister wasn't the best of jobs anyway," she said, more to herself, "and oh, those dreadful kids!"

I moved forward when the chains and cloth got even tighter. I groaned, making them tighter.

Mary snickered in my face, "Anyway, I did take your ring, because I found it to be something so beautiful, making it so disgusting, if that makes sense."

She looked at my ring on my finger. I would of moved it away, but if the chains got any tighter my hands might come off.

"You don't deserve this royal life you have," Mary sneered, "you're a murderer, you belong to rot in this cell."

I furrowed my brow. What was she talking about?

"You killed him, and that's why I'm going to kill you," Mary said darkly.

I looked at her with confusion.

"You don't know?" She tilted her head, lifting her hand to reveal black sand, "You killed Pitch, my father."

**_A/N:_**

**Ohh, cliffy! What is Mary going to do to Elsa? Why does she have powers that Pitch didn't have? Questions, questions, questions! Please review! I only got one review on the last chapter, but I would like more suggestions! Feel free to criticize too! Be gentle! I will be posting again tonight! Until Next Time! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Jack's POV**

"Morning babe," I mumbled, attempting to wrap my arm around her but instead finding an empty space.

I sat up looking drowsily around the room. At that time I just thought she started her day earlier than usual, but now it was late at night, and I hadn't seen her around the castle.

"Hey, Anna," I approached her in the dining room.

"Have you seen your sister?" I asked.

"No, but I was going to ask the same thing," she said, her eye brows dropping in worry.

I balled my hand into a fist, hoping everything was ok.

"Ok, I will go ask around," I finally responded.

Anna nodded, continuing to braid Scarlett's hair.

"Uncle Jack!" Scarlett giggled reaching her arms out.

I smiled and scooped her up, messing up her hair.

"Really?" Anna sighed, "I just combed that!"

"Sorry," I chuckled, gently putting her back down.

"Stay out of trouble, kiddo," I said, planting a kiss on her head.

Scarlett giggled again.

"Where's Brent?" I asked, looking around.

"He went fishing with Kristof for the day," Anna said, though I can still see worry glossing her eyes.

"Hey, I'm sure she's fine," I said.

Anna nodded, "I hope so."

I walked down the hall, noticing Bunnymund hopping along.

"Hey!" I ran to catch up to him.

"Oh, what's up, mate?" Bunny smiled.

I floated in mid-air, my staff in hand.

"Have you seen Elsa?" I asked, hoping for a yes.

"No"," Bunny shook his head.

My shoulders sloped in disappointment.

"Why, mate?" Bunnymund asked, his big ears twitching, which meant he was nervous.

"I haven't seen her all day, neither has Anna," I said, now growing even more worried.

"I'm sure she's around, mate, I'll help you look," Bunny and I walked down the hall towards the council room. Maybe she was in a meeting.

I walked in to see the Elder's in a meeting, but no Elsa. I cleared my throat.

They all turned to me, one Elder speaking up, "Oh, good evening your highness."

I walked in, Bunnymund following suit.

"Have you seen Queen Elsa?" I asked, hopeful.

The Elders looked at each other and shrugged, "No."

I grabbed my head.

"Is everything ok?" One Elder asked.

"I haven't seen her all day," I stated, my voice starting to shake.

"Well, let's get a search party, we'll have the whole kingdom look," one Elder got up.

I nodded, "Good idea."

It was late that night when I had finally lost it. Everybody had been looking all day, with no results.

"What do you mean you looked everywhere?" I shouted.

We were all gathered in the council room, which was big enough for a whole kingdom to fit into.

"We haven't found her, do you think she left the kingdom for something?" A guard stated.

"No! She would of told me!" I yelled.

"Jack, calm-" Tooth began.

"I'm not calming down!" I suddenly felt a light bulb go off.

"Where is Mary?" I growled.

"The dungeon," a fee guards shrugged, looking at each other.

"Did you check?" I asked loudly.

"No," a guard said after a whole of silence.

I hurried to the doors without any other words. I heard other footsteps follow.

I ran towards the dungeon when North tugged at my arm. I pulled away.

"What?" I snapped.

"You have to calm down, freaking out will help nothing," he said deeply.

"I can't help but to panic, North," I said.

"I can't take this anymore, everybody targets Elsa!" I yelled.

North narrowed his eyebrows, "Are you giving up on her, Jack?"

I didn't answer right away.

"Of course not," I whispered.

"Do you think Elsa would care about how many times she would have to save you?" He was getting loud, Tooth grabbing at his arm.

"Let him answer!" He blundered, pulling away.

"No," I whispered.

"As the man of your relationship you are not supposed to give up on your wife!" North yelled, his eyes growing glassy.

"North, do you want to share something?" Sandy asked, eyeing him.

North sighed, looking down.

"I once had a wife," he confessed.

Tooth gasped, and my mouth parted in shock.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tooth asked.

Bunny and Sandy stood with smug expressions.

"Did you two know?" I asked them.

"We sure did, mate, and North has been hiding it for a while," Bunny said.

"Well, what happened?" I asked.

"I sacrificed my life for her," North said, silence following.

"I did it for her, I loved her so much, and I had saved her several times, but when I sacrificed myself for her, I never realized that I wouldn't be there to save her when she was lonely," North paused, a tear escaping him. I had never saw him cry before.

"She soon grew depressed, and I couldn't do anything about it because, I was a Guardian at the time, but she didn't believe in my spirit, just the memories of me," He continued, "well, I regret not being there for her, and watched in sorrow how she soon became even more depressed. One day she passed away, and I got to see her in the divergent world, for only a short time, until she passed the divergent world and went even higher."

When North finished his story, we all stood silent.

He sniffed and wiped his face, "But what my point is, is that sometimes making sacrifices or giving up on the one you love will result in something even worse, in my case, watching her suffer, and I couldn't do anything about it. You were in that position, Jack. You were lost without Elsa when she was gone for those few days, so imagine an eternity."

I stood silent, looking down at my feet.

"I'm not giving up on her," I whispered, "I just don't understand why we can't just live our lives happily without some creep getting in the way of it."

Soon after we headed down to the dungeon, without words.

I walked over to the cell where Mary was left.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw who was in the cell.

"Elsa!" I yelled.

The Guardians rushed over while I tried opening the door.

"I wouldn't do that," A voice chuckled, if you come into this cell I will kill her.

"Mary, let her go," I said darkly.

"Why should I show her remorse?!" She yelled, "She didn't show my father remorse!"

I looked at the Guardians confused, the rest of the them reflecting my expression. I saw Anna slinking in the shadows listening.

"What?" I spat.

She rolled her eyes.

I looked over at Elsa who was chained up and unconscious.

"Don't worry, it's just a sleeping spell," Mary laughed, "I like this spell because it's so cliché."

I looked at her like she had ten heads. This woman spoke in so many riddles.

"The spell makes her sleep until her true love kisses her. Of course it's not that easy, you have to kiss her before tomorrow," she laughed a familiar growling laugh.

"What?" I spat again.

"Let her go!" Tooth yelled.

"Sorry your majesty, but it seems this won't be as easy as breaking down a door," Mary said, she snapped her fingers and we were no longer in Arrendelle.

**_A/N:_**

**Ok, so I'm not really getting feedback from a lot of people, thank you Shobbs, for always reviewing. I always look forward to what you think.**

**The rest of the story will be in Jack's POV, and I really hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review!**

**Until Next Time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jack's POV**

I looked around to see a beach and no longer the moldy dungeon walls of Arrendelle.

The Guardians apparently took the trip with me, along with Anna.

"What's this?" North growled.

We looked around at each other, shrugging.

A huge forest of vegetation stood in front of us, big enough to make sure a whole kingdom would disappear.

"Where are we?" I whispered, looking up at the trees that seemed to be hundreds of feet tall.

There was a sudden echoed laugh that cackled through the atmosphere.

"I absolutely love the expressions on your faces right now," Mary's voice chuckled.

"Where are you? Where are we?" Tooth shouted up at the sky, not really knowing where else to direct it to.

"You are on an island only I know about, because I've created it," I could just picture the slimy smile on her face right now.

"What?" I snapped, "Where's Elsa?"

Mary cackled, "So many questions, Jack. Here, I'll sum everything up for you," she paused dramatically,

"You have exactly twenty four hours to find Elsa and kiss her. If you don't find her by one in the afternoon tomorrow, she will be in an infinite sleep. It is now one in the afternoon, and I know, in Arrendelle it was late at night, but let's just say we are in a different side of the world. I'd get moving, you've got a lot of obstacles to get through," she snickered.

We all stood silent.

"Oh, and if you already didn't know, the island is enchanted, so your immortality is of no use," Mary added, her voice fading away.

I looked up at the sky to see a giant clock replacing it.

I have twenty four hours to find my wife, or else she'll be as good as dead.

"Well, let's quit stalling and get moving, we've got a big island to cover in one day's time," North clapped his big hands together.

"We should break into pairs," Sandy suggested.

"Good idea, there's an even number of us," Tooth nodded.

"Ok, I'll quickly assign the groups so we don't waste anymore time," North said, "Bunny and Jack, Sandy and Tooth, Anna and I," he instructed quickly.

We all nodded and moved next to our pairs.

I looked up and noticed a giant rock formation in the horizon.

I pointed at it, "If we don't find Elsa by ten tonight, we all meet there."

"Ten?" Tooth asked incredulously.

"Yes, ten," I snapped. I didn't like her tone, as if she was unwilling to find Elsa.

"It's just, that's nine straight hours," Tooth whined.

"The sooner we find Elsa, the better," Sandy pointed out.

"What if Mary doesn't let us go back to Arrendelle," Anna gasped.

"That's ok, I have this," North pulled out a globe from his jacket, "it teleports us anywhere I tell it to bring us."

"Use it now to find Elsa!" Anna exclaimed.

"I can't," North shook his head, "it only teleports from city to city, it makes Christmas easier."

Anna slumped in disappointment.

"If one of us finds Elsa, we have to bring her to Jack immediately," North instructed.

"How will we know if one of us finds Elsa?" Anna asked.

There was a moment of silence as we all thought.

"I know! Light a fire, you'll easily be able to see the smile in the horizon," Sandy said.

We all nodded, looking into the forest.

"We can do this, we are Guardians," North said proudly.

"I'm not a Guardian and I don't even have a power to defend myself with!" Anna piped up.

North drew his sword from the belt that barely fit around his round belly.

"Use this," he handed it to her, Anna fumbling with it in her hands.

"I've never used a sword," she stated.

"It's pretty straight forward, if you're being attacked, just jab," I explained quickly, not wanting to waste anymore time.

"Let's get going, mate," Bunnymund said to me.

"Yeah, we should too," Sandy said.

We all stepped into the dense forest.

I swatted away a bug, grunting with annoyance because it was not only buggy, but terribly hot.

"Got any ice you can spare, mate?" Bunny huffed.

I put my hand on his arm, coating him with a thick layer of ice. I did the same for myself.

"I wish I could just freeze this place over, it would be so much easier," I growled.

"Why can't you, mate? Too hot?" Bunny shrunk a giant plant that stood in our path. I forgot he had that power to manipulate plants.

I nodded to answer his question.

It was too hot for me to use my powers in a big amount, because the heat made me weak.

"Of course she would pick a tropical island," I spat.

I bet Elsa would easily be able to freeze this place into a winter wonderland.

Bunny looked up occasionally to see the time, sighing.

I looked up to see it was five in the evening.

I couldn't wait to find Elsa and wrap my arms around her again.

"Wait," Bunny stopped.

"Come on, Bunny, no stopping," I sighed, I wanted to stop too, but as Sandy said, the sooner the better.

"No, shut up," Bunny growled.

I stopped at his sudden attitude change.

"Wh-" I was cut off.

"Mate, shut up, will you?!" His ears twitched.

There was a sudden low growling coming from a near by bush.

I watched as Bunnymund's nose twitched.

"Run," he whispered.

"What?" I furrowed my brow.

"Run!" Bunny yelled.

Suddenly something jumped out at Bunnymund, pouncing at him.

Bunny kicked whatever it was in the side and the next thing I knew, we were tearing through the plants and roots.

I tightened my grip on my staff and flew above, getting a look at what was chasing us.

"It's a leopard!" I shouted down to Bunnymund who was running or hopping, whatever you want to call it, for his life.

I aimed for the leopard who was catching up to Bunnymund.

I was just about to shoot when there was a piercing scream in the air. I shot, missing the leopard completely and almost hit Bunny.

"Mate!" He shouted.

"Sorry!" I aimed again and shot at the leopard, freezing him to the spot.

"Got him!" I called down to Bunny, who stopped and leaned on a tree to catch his breath.

I looked around for whoever screamed. I didn't see anyone through the thick brush.

I flew down next to Bunny, a little shaken by the events that just occurred. I still wanted to know who screamed like that.

"Did you hear that scream earlier?" I asked.

Bunny shook his head, "I was too busy running from a cat that wanted this rabbit as his meal, mate."

"Kangaroo," I corrected, smiling at the glare he shot at me.

I looked up at the sky, five thirty. "Let's go," I urged Bunny forward.

"Let's hope we don't run into anymore angry cats, mate," Bunny huffed.

"Why do you end every sentence with mate?" I chuckled.

"I don't!" Bunnymund paused, "Mate!"

I laughed and shook my head.

"What are you laughing about, mate?" Bunny asked from behind me.

"Nothing," I quickly said.

**_A/N:_**

**Omg this chapter took me forever to get it to my liking, I really hope you guys like it! I will be posting again very soon! Please remember to review! I'm so tired! Until Next Time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jack's POV**

I dragged my feet along the forest floor, exhausted, hungry, thirsty, and hot.

"Please, mate, I need to stop for a few minutes, I think I might pass out!" Bunny wheezed.

I looked up at the clock in the sky to see it was late at night, 9:30.

I looked over the tree line to see the shadow of the rock where everyone was to meet towering over us.

"Just a few more steps," I huffed, willing me self forward.

I heard a thump behind me and spun around to see Bunny one the ground, his eyes closed.

"Bunny!" I hurried over and shook him.

He had predicted it, he passed out.

I heard approaching voices, that seemed to be weak.

"The rock where Jack told us to meet is right over here," Sandy's voice called.

I heard Tooth sigh with relief.

I focused back on Bunny.

I sighed, knowing that trying to wake him was useless. I put his arm around my shoulders, dragging not only my feet but now a giant kangaroo along.

It seemed like an eternity later, but finally I arrived at the rock, dropping Bunnymund down and falling to my knees.

"What happened to Bunny?" Sandy hurried over to inspect, Tooth behind him.

"He fainted from exhaustion, like I'm gonna do in a little bit," I managed out of my dry mouth.

"Where's North and Anna?" I asked, noticing they were nowhere to be seen or heard.

Sandy and Tooth looked at each other.

"Are they ok?" I asked nervously.

"Anna was attacked by a leopard, much like we were, but unlike us, she got hurt," Sandy said, looking down.

"We were attacked by a leopard too! Where are they? What happened?" I rambled out question after question.

"Anna got bit in the arm, and she's losing a lot of blood," Tooth said quietly.

I stood quiet.

"North brought her to find water, she's very weak," Sandy continued explaining after a while.

"I'm going to look for them," I stumbled up.

"No, North said to stick together," Tooth insisted, "you need to rest anyway. We all do."

"Yeah, but Bunny needs water, like the rest of us," I said, my voice cracking from the dryness.

"North is bringing back water," Sandy said.

I sat back down, propping myself up against the rock.

I looked up at the giant formation.

We should of climbed it, but we were too tired. Climbing it would of saved us a lot of trouble.

**_A/N:_**

**Omg guys, it's been a month since I've updated. A month. I'm so sorry, I promise never to go that long without updating ever again. I hope I didn't lose any of my readers for this! I know this chapter is really short, but I wanted to publish something as fast as I could, so this will have to do Until Next Time. Please remember to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jack's POV**

I woke up to a bug on my nose, swatting it away.

I grumbled, annoyed because I was hoping to wake up in my bed with my wife next to me, but I'm still in this tropical hell.

I coated myself with a layer if ice again, sighing because the dreadful day had started.

I smacked my lips together, parched from the heat.

I propped myself up on an elbow and realized it was 9:00 in the morning, jumping up. I had until 1:00, which meant I only had four hours to find Elsa and get off of this disgusting island.

I noticed Anna and North were back, a bandage wrapped around Anna's arm.

Everybody was still sleeping, I figured I'd give them a half hour before I woke them.

I walked over to a bowl made out of leaves, (probably Tooth's handy work) noticing fresh water filled it.

I grabbed it quickly and took a big gulp, sighing as the water went down my dry throat.

It was warm, but it still helped.

I suddenly heard a growl.

I slowly turned around, hoping to see something less grisly than a leopard.

A tiger stared back at me, hunger settled in it's eyes.

"Nice kitty," I eased, glancing over to where I was sleeping to see my staff.

Of course.

The tiger walked closer to me, getting lower to the ground. It was going to pounce.

"North," I whispered, "Bunny." Nobody budged.

Suddenly the tiger pounced and I leaped out of the way, making it miss.

I stumbled, tripping, falling flat on my face.

Of all times to trip I choose this moment.

I rolled over to see the tiger in mid air, ready to kill.

That's when everything happened in slow motion.

The tiger clawed at my side, ripping three lines through my skin.

I screeched at the pain, expecting more to come, but none came. I no longer heard growling and the deep roar of the tiger.

I opened my eyes to see North holding a bloody sword and the tiger lying limp not too far away.

"You ok, mate?" Bunny came over and winced when he saw my side.

"What's going on?" Anna hurried over and gasped.

"It's not that bad, guys," I reassured looking down and gagging.

The three cuts were deeper than I thought, bleeding heavily.

"Why am I bleeding?" I wheezed, suddenly realizing how much pain the claw marks left.

"Mary told us that the island was enchanted, just must of meant the animals too," Sandy said, looking worriedly at my wound.

"We've gotta clean that out, right now," North said, helping me up.

I whimpered because just breathing hurt.

"There's water right there," I pointed as he pulled be away from the leaf-bowl.

"No, we need salt water, the salt will clean it out and make sure it doesn't get infected," North grunted, pulling me along.

"I have to find Elsa," I resisted, "I'm fine, really."

I clutched my side, yelling out, because now it was throbbing.

"Yeah, you're fine," North shook his head.

"Start looking for Elsa!" I yelled towards the rest. I saw them all nod before I was dragged into the brush.

**Elsa's POV**

I wasn't sleeping. I didn't have any spell cast over me. I didn't need a kiss.

"Let me go," I growled, tugging against my bounds.

Mary chuckled, "It's like watching a TV show."

She had formed a crystal ball in which I watched my family get tortured by giant cats and other tropical obstacles.

I had screamed when the tiger clawed at Jack, looking away, not wanting to see my husband get mauled.

"Oh, come on, it's fun," Mary insisted.

"Are you sick?" I spat, "Watching my family and friends going through this is not fun!"

Mary frowned.

"You'll watch, whether you like it or not," she growled.

She walked over to me and scooted away.

"That's not gonna get you anywhere," Mary laughed.

She grabbed my head and shoved it in the direction of the crystal.

"Watch, watch your family struggle, like my father did," She whispered in my ear.

Chills ran up my spine.

I watched as North dragged Jack

along towards a beach.

Jack stumbled a few times, and I felt tears sting my eyes.

It's not fair, they didn't have to go through this just because of me.

I had to warn them somehow.

I looks around the cave in which Mary apparently had lived in before she moved to Arrendelle, looking for something that can send a signal.

"Are you enjoying?" Mary asked through her raspy voice.

I shook my head, "No."

Mary slapped me across the face, sending a sting trailing through my face.

I had to get her out of the cave.

"Mary," I croaked pathetically.

"What?" She snapped.

"Please, I need water," I begged.

She looked at me with pity.

"Please," I tried.

"Fine, I'll go get water, don't try any funny business," she eyed me.

I nodded.

"I'll be back," she climbed out of the cave.

I waited a few minutes before I fumbled with my knots.

I wasted a good five minutes before I got myself loose, but once I did I felt relief and a new kind of panic rise inside of me.

What now?

I didn't know where to find Jack, and wandering around by myself is a death wish waiting to happen.

I looked around for supplies I could steal. I want one for stealing, but stealing from Mary was guilt-free.

I grabbed a nearby knife and her spell book.

I didn't know what I'd do with a spell book, but my instincts told me to take it.

I started walked to the cave opening when suddenly I kicked something. I looked down to see a black candle, a candle that seemed to look different from any other candle.

I grabbed it, shifting all of the things in my hands uncomfortably.

I grabbed a nearby leather satchel and stuffed the book and the candle in, sliding the knife into my pocket. Luckily I wasn't wearing a dress.

I hopped out of the cave and froze as I heard somebody approaching.

Mary made her way through the bushes and I dove into a nearby plant that was luckily big enough to hide me.

Mary climbed into the cave and I cringed when she screamed.

"That little bitch!" She shouted, throwing something.

"She took my spell book!" She screamed.

I quickly hopped out of the plant and ran towards the waterfall. When I reached the busy water I practically shoved my face into it, gulping large amounts of water.

I was losing energy as it was because of the heat. After all, my power did consist of ice and we were on a tropical island.

"North, really I'm fine, we don't have to go all the way back to the beach. We'll never find Elsa in time!" I heard Jack's voice.

I looked up towards the forest behind me.

"The others will find her," North grunted.

"Yeah, but I have to kiss her!" Jack whined.

"Ja-" a hand suddenly slid over my mouth.

"Be quiet," Mary growled.

I struggled from her grip, reaching for my knife and stabbing her in the leg.

Mary screamed at the top of her lungs.

I stumbled away, but she grabbed my hair and pulled me towards the edge of the the rushing water.

"You see that waterfall over there?" Mary growled.

I whimpered.

Suddenly there was a ruckus of leaves and I heard somebody gasp.

"Elsa?" Jack stood wide eyed. North mirroring.

"Jack, stay away," I whimpered, trying to push away from the water.

"I'll throw her into this water, and you'll have to go down there and search for her body," Mary growled.

"Let go of her, you lying b-" Jack spat but was pulled back by North.

Mary smiled.

"I think it's time I watch her suffer," Mary said.

She pushed me into the water.

**_A/N:_**

**So Elsa really wasn't asleep! I might post another chapter tonight if I get 3 reviews by then! I really hope you guys like the story, I really hate how I write, I'm always comparing myself to other writers and it seems I'm so much more inexperienced. I've been writing since really little but I feel like I'm not putting my best into this, so I've decided to let my readers suggest what my next story should be about and I'm going to try a different writing style (more detailed and more of a story platform). So suggest in your reviews! I might do another Jelsa fanfic another time but I want to sort of explore other topics. Suggest anything, Disney, Dreamworks, movies, books, TV shows. Anything. Maybe even Magcon fanfics? Lol I love Cameron Dallas from Magcon so if I get enough requests for it, I might just write a Cam fanfic! Suggest! Sorry for the long A/N! Until Next Time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Jack's POV**

"Elsa!" I screamed, running to the water's edge.

She wasn't surfacing, I didn't know where she was. I looked frantically around in the rushing water, glancing at the waterfall nervously.

I looked over at North and Mary to see them in a struggle.

I turned my attention back to the river and I saw a figure surface, her head bobbing up and down.

"Elsa!" I yelled. I wasn't losing her again. I jumped in.

The minute I hit the water it was like I had no control over where I was going.

I took a gasp of air and frantically looked for Elsa. She grabbed onto a rock, resting her head on it.

I let the water drag me towards the rock, gripping it and lifting Elsa's head.

She looked exhausted, and quite honestly, terrible.

"Jack," she whimpered.

I pulled her into me looking around trying to figure out how to get back to the edge.

I cringed because my side was stinging now.

Suddenly I lost grip on the rock and slipped away from it and Elsa.

I tumbled down a small waterfall, hitting my head against a rock. Quickly my world became muffled and blurry.

**Elsa's POV**

"Jack!" I screeched. I gripped the rock for dear life, hoping he was ok.

I don't think I've ever trembled so much in my life, honestly. I was scared shit.

I had to do something to prevent Jack from going down that waterfall, because if he does I won't see him ever again, and I can't go on without him.

I let go of the rock, nearing a small waterfall, tumbling down. I didn't see him. Where was he?

I grabbed onto a branch, looking around hoping he didn't reach the waterfall yet.

That's when I saw him, he was nearing the waterfall. The waterfall was enchanted, he would easily be killed.

"Jack!" I shrieked.

Why wasn't he moving or resisting? I let go of the branch and moved toward him as fast as I could.

I should of moved faster.

**_2 hours later_**

**Elsa's POV**

I sat staring at the ground, my knees tucked up near my chest. I haven't spoken or moved for the past hour. I don't think I've even blinked.

"Maybe he's still alive," Anna tried.

We all stood in silence, none of us trying to reassure each other.

I should of moved faster, should of tried harder.

I'm so stupid.

"How are we getting out of here now?" Tooth asked.

"I don't know, Mary stole my globe," North said.

I couldn't believe they were talking about leaving.

"So that's it? You guys are perfectly fine about all that's happened? Jack's dead! Mary got away! You guys are truly pathetic," I spat.

"What are we supposed to do, Elsa?" Sandy asked.

"We're Guardians! I'm not leaving until I give Mary what she deserves," I got up.

"What are you going to do?" Anna asked nervously.

"I'm doing the same she did to Jack," I growled.

"Elsa," Anna gasped.

I walked toward my dropped satchel and knife by the water.

"Elsa, come on," Sandy insisted.

"Don't," I put a hand up.

"I'm doing this for Jack, and if any of you try stopping me you weren't ever there for Jack," I sniffed.

Now I know what it was like for Jack. I was gone for just those few days and he nearly went insane. What would happen to me?

I started walking towards the direction of Mary's cave.

"I'm coming with you, mate," Bunnymund said.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"I'm coming too," Tooth said.

North joined as well, soon followed by Anna.

Sandy never came.

**_A/N:_**

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't posted I was on vacation. Yes, Jack died, but it's not over yet! I know this chapter is really short and rushed, but I just wanted to post a chapter for you guys so you knew I was alive. I've started another story already, but I haven't posted it. It's going to be about Cameron Dallas and Nash Grier, so if you like Magcon, you should read it! It will be posted after this story is finished. I'm very unhappy with this story, honestly. I'm really sorry for the shitty writing, I promise my next story will be so much better. Oh and my next story had a Disney sort of twist as well, so if you like Magcon and Disney, you'll like my next story! Remember to review and I will be posting again sometime today! Until Next Time!**

**P.S: sorry about the typo in the previous** **chapter about TV shows, I know it doesn't match the time frame **


	13. Chapter 13

Elsa's POV

I led the group towards the cave, hoping Mary hadn't fled yet. If she was smart, she'd know I knew where her hideout was and she'd expect us to come. Even though I hated Mary, I had to give it to her, she was clever.

"Let's hope she's there," I said, breaking the silence of just our feet breaking branches.

"What's in the satchel, by the way?" Anna asked.

I looked down at the satchel resting on my hip. I had completely forgotten that I had taken some valuable stuff from her.

"Oh! Thanks for reminding me, Anna. North, I found this candle in her cave, do you happen to know what it is?" I took the black candle out of my bag and handed it over.

North studied it, holding it carefully like it was a diamond. Hopefully it was as valuable.

"I have no idea, but I do know this isn't any ordinary candle," North finally said after a while of inspecting.

I sighed. I was really hoping that candle would come to use.

I looked around and noticed we were nearing the cave.

"We're here," I whispered.

The rest slowed down behind me as I put a hand out. We crouched by a nearby tree, which was huge enough to hide all of us.

"Do you see that?" I whispered, indicating towards the cave. A green light was flickering on and off in the cave, indicating that Mary was in fact there.

"Come on, mate, I wanna kick some butt," Bunny started forward.

"No!" We all whispered in unison, pulling him back.

"We need a plan," Tooth stated.

I looked at my satchel, which thought an idea to come to mind.

"I also stole her spell book!" I exclaimed, covering my mouth with my hand. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Her spell book, it might have something we can use against her in it," I whispered.

"Let's take a look," North said.

We all crouched in a circle around the book, flipping through the pages for something useful.

Suddenly I heard something.

"Elsa!" A voice yelled.

I turned my head in disbelief. It couldn't be.

"Elsa? Are you ok?" Tooth asked.

I turned back to see everybody staring at me.

"Elsa!" The voice screeched again.

"Jack?" I got up and walked toward the cave.

"No! Elsa it's a trap!" North reached out to grab me but I pulled away.

"No, I heard him. He's in there!" I ran towards the cave.

A sudden green light glowed around my skin, making me suddenly dizzy.

"Elsa!" North ran after me and grabbed me, throwing me to the side.

There was a sudden loud blast and North plummeted into a nearby tree, knocking him unconscious.

"North!" I screeched, crawling over to him.

I narrowed my eyes toward the cave, where I saw Mary standing in the opening.

"Mary," I growled.

I got up and ran towards the cave with pure anger. First she messes with my family, kills Jack, and now hurts North. I've had enough of this.

She shot something at me, but I easily blocked it with an ice shield. The weather changed around me, making the tropical island no longer tropical, but as cold as a glacier.

Mary cowered inside of her cave, trapped. This was my chance.

Anna's POV

I watched as the world around me changed from hot to cold in seconds. I've never seen Elsa this angry. I hurried over to North while Elsa was busy inside the cave, and the others were running over to help.

I gently placed North's heavy head down onto the ground, scanning for any injury.

Something in the corner of my eye moved. I snapped my head to my side to see the spell book flipping pages from the wind.

I quickly grabbed it and read the page it flipped to.

It read:

Exilir Candle- A rare candle that comes in use for teleporting to faraway places. This candle has the power to teleport ten or more people to a different city in seconds.

Directions: once lit, everybody should join hands and the person who posses the candle shall hold it.

I blinked as I read the page over and over. That was it! This was our escape! I reached over to the fallen satchel and grabbed the candle inside of it, looking at the picture in the book to make sure it was the same. Sure enough it was!

North started to awaken because I heard him groan and mumble something to himself.

"North!" I exclaimed.

I kneeled back over to him, shaking him fully awake.

"North!"

His eyes opened wide and he rubbed his head, obviously confused.

"Where's everybody?" He asked.

I looked over at the cave, which showed green lights flashing and you could hear a struggle.

"They're in the cave dealing with Mary, but look at this!" I shoved the book in his face, making him squint.

His eyes dodged across the words, with each word a glimmer skating across them.

"Let's get the rest!" He jumped up, groaning.

"Slowly, you just got knocked out pretty hard," I helped him recover before we hurried to the cave.

"I see Elsa was mad," North indicated to the snow.

"Well, it's better than heat!" I said.

When we reached the cave, what unfolded in front of us next was unimaginable.

**_A/N:_**

**Hey guys, I know it's another short one but I will be updating again soon! Please review! I haven't gotten a lot of reviews lately, and all of your reviews help me! So now I'm not going to update until I get at least 4 reviews. I'm so unhappy with this chapter, ugh! Until Next Time I guess! **


	14. Chapter 14

Elsa's POV

I awoke to a world of chaos. Somebody was screeching like they were dying and Tooth and my sister were staring down at me worriedly.

"Elsa! How many fingers am I holding up?!" Anna shouted, making me cringe. Why was she shouting?

I focused on her hand, my vision blurry for some reason. I shook my head, shutting my eyes tight and then reopening them.

"F-four," I said shakily.

Anna sighed with relief. What was going on?

I sat up and looked over to see Bunny and North holding Mary down. Was she really that strong?

"Let go of me!" She spat.

North grunted, twisting her arm back, making her screech.

"What happened?" I asked Tooth and Anna.

"You were having a back-to-back battle, ice and some green stuff getting shot everywhere. Long story short, she hit you with the green stuff and you went sailing," Tooth explained, helping me up.

"Elsa, North and I found-" Anna began.

"Hold on Anna," I waved her off.

I walked over towards Mary, stepping on her hand.

She shrieked, trying to pull her hand back.

"I guess we're even," I knelt down and whispered in her face.

"What?" Mary spat.

"I killed your father, you killed my husband," I swallowed hard at the thought.

"Wh-" Mary looked at me confused.

I stepped on her hand harder, making her yelp.

"You look scared, Mary," I said through my teeth.

North and Bunny looked at each other, obviously aware I was planning something.

"N-no," Mary whimpered pathetically.

I wasn't used to putting an intimidating attitude on. I had to hand it to Mary and Pitch, it was hard.

I remembered looking through her spell book and seeing a spell about an enchanted chain.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Mary," I said in a a voice that should of been soothing but made her even more scared.

"You see, I read about this certain spell," I paused and smiled at her face, I pitied her, "and it had this certain chain. Huh, what was it called?"

I put my finger on my lips, trying to look like I was thinking. I snapped my fingers.

"Damn it, I can't think of the name, but I do know how to preform it, here let me show you," I reached down at the hand I was stepping on, focusing on her wrist.

I mumbled something low enough that nobody could hear me, making a thin silver chain form around her wrist.

I smiled up at Bunny and North who were still pinning her down to the ground. I nodded to them, making them let her go.

"You see, this chain doesn't break," I explained walking out of the cave. The chain grew as I walked.

"It doesn't break unless it's spell caster dies," I laughed.

"B-but you're immortal," Mary stuttered.

"Exactly," I chuckled, "now you're catching on."

I walked over to a nearby tree, tying the chain around the tree.

Everybody else stepped out of the cave with surprised looks on their faces.

"At least I was nice enough to give you some slack to move from the tree to the cave," I sighed, looking around.

"Well, farewell, Mary!" I said, "Maybe you'll be lucky, I might fall down an enchanted waterfall."

I turned away, walking back towards where we left Sandy. I had nothing to say to her, and the Guardians and my sister would eventually follow.

I could feel everybody staring at me, but I didn't care how cruel I was. She killed Jack. My Jack. She crossed the line.

I wiped the tears from my eyes, wishing Jack was still here.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted, catching up to me along with the others.

"What got into you back there, mate?" Bunny asked.

"She killed Jack," I simply stated, "I didn't kill her. She's lucky."

"Yeah but two wrongs don't make a right," North pointed out.

"Well, now I can't do anything about it, unless you want me dead," I said, now feeling guilty.

"Of course not," North said.

We walked back in silence, reality now kicking in for me. We were stuck on this island, which was now full of snow, and Jack was gone.

Jack was gone forever.

I started to cry, and I noticed the rest did too. North and the others knew Jack even more before me, and he was part of their family too. Once a Guardian, always a Guardian, as the saying went.

We reached to where Sandy was left behind, all of us hysterical. I wiped my eyes and looked up, gasping.

**_A/N:_**

**Cliffy! I really suck at writing. Well, I suck at writing this story. I think it's because I'm so excited to publish my new fanfic about Cameron Dallas and Nash Grier! I'm such a Fangirl haha! Anyway, what do you guys think Elsa saw? And yes, to the clever reader who caught on, the candle and now the chain is from the movie Stardust. I was hoping someone would catch that! Sadly, this story is almost over, and I hope all of my readers stick with me for my next fanfic. I have a lot of fanfic plans ahead of me, maybe even starting a third story for Jelsa, ehh? Review what you think so far! This time in your reviews I want to know what you thought, if you'll read my Cameron Dallas fanfic, and if I should do a third Jelsa fanfic. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I won't post until I get at least 5 reviews! Love you guys! Until Next Time! **


	15. Chapter 15

Elsa's POV

I took a step back, bumping into North. It couldn't be possible. I blinked a few times just to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"J-Jack?" I sputtered. He was standing next to Sandy, who was smirking proudly.

Jack smiled weakly and outstretched his arms to me. I took a step forward, unsure. Unsure of what, I had no idea.

I looked at his face, into his eyes. I saw that familiar snowflake-pattern in his crystal blue eyes, giving me closure.

I ran over to him and collided with him, my head resting onto his chest showing our immense height difference.

I squeezed him tight, making him groan. We fell onto the ground with a thud, tightly wrapped into each other.

"I thought you were dead," I cried clutching onto his shirt.

"Jack Frost doesn't die," he whispered.

I laughed through my tears, a sudden wave of exhaustion washing over me. I wanted to fall asleep right then and there, my head resting on Jack's chest.

After a while, Jack stirred and we got up, brushing off.

"We thought we'd never see you again, mate," Bunnymund walked over, a smile on his face.

Before Jack could reply, he was pulled in for a hug, which soon turned into a group hug.

"While you were gone I went searching. I had a feeling Jack wasn't dead," Sandy explained, "I found him at the bottom of the waterfall, he was passed out on the side."

I looked over at Jack, wishing I would of went down there to help him.

"I'm sorry I didn't go down, Jack, I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"It's ok," Jack pulled me into his side, which was his good side, not the side with the claw marks.

"I noticed it's not a tropical island anymore, by the way," Jack smiled down at me.

I blushed, "Yeah, I noticed too."

"Elsa, I found something I wanted to show you," Anna said, putting the satchel on the ground and grabbing the candle I stole.

"I read about it, it's an Exilir candle," Anna stated, "it can help bring us back to Arrendelle."

"Oh! Great!" I exclaimed.

"You need to light it, and we all have to join hands and think of Arrendelle," North explained.

"Why do I have to light it?" I asked.

"You possessed it once you stole it from Mary," Anna said matter-of-factly.

I shrugged, taking the candle. I stared down at the candle and looked up at the rest. They all had scratches on them, they were coated in dirt, and they all looked exhausted.

"I'm so sorry for all of the trouble I put you all through," I whispered, looking down at my shoes.

"It's not your fault, and you're family Elsa. We weren't just going to abandon you," Jack said, planting a kiss on my head.

I still felt bad. It wasn't fair to them.

"Ok, now how do we light it? I wanna get out of here, mate. Maybe when we get back, kick back on a nice vacation, BUT NOT TROPICAL," Bunny said impatiently. We all nodded in agreement, mumbling to ourselves.

"It lights it's self, you just have to make sure you concentrate hard enough on it," Anna said, reading the book.

"Don't become a witch on me now, Anna," I sighed.

Anna shoved the book back into the satchel, grabbing North's and Tooth's hands. Tooth grabbed Sandy's, who grabbed Jack's.

I grabbed Jack's hand with my one free hand, taking a deep breath.

"Concentrate on Arrendelle," I mumbled to myself. I peaked an eye open to see everybody concentrating hard.

I closed my eyes, and it felt like I was lifted up by a cloud. I kept my eyes shut until I heard somebody groan.

I opened my eyes to see we were in a garden, carrots surrounding us.

"Bunny!" We all yelled in unison.

"I'm sorry, mate! I'm starving!" He whined, grabbing his stomach.

"Focus on Arrendelle, that candle only has two uses left," Anna sighed.

We all joined hands again and closed our eyes.

The same cloud feeling came to me, seeming to lift me up and carry me someplace new.

"Are you serious?" Sandy growled.

I opened my eyes to see we were at the North Pole.

"North!" We groaned.

"Sorry," he sighed.

"We only have one chance left, let's make it count!" I sighed, closing my eyes and grabbing Jack's hand.

This time I knew we were home. I opened my eyes and sighed with relief, dropping the stub that once was a candle.

"Thank God," Anna sighed.

We all stumbled to the gate entrance and stared up at the castle rising above. It felt like ten years, not two days.

I heard guards yell something, but I wasn't paying attention to that.

"Jack? Jack, what's wrong?" I noticed he stopped and had let go of my hand.

"I'm, I'm just not feeling so well," he winced, and clutched his side.

I gently lifted his shirt and gasped.

The tiger marks were a bright red and were festering.

"They're infected!" I looked up at his face and he suddenly toppled.

Him being much bigger than me, he knocked me over, falling on top of me.

"Jack!" I shrieked, trying to get him up.

North quickly ran over and got Jack off of me. I jumped up and grabbed his face. He wasn't awake. Guards came running out of the entrance, leading everyone in.

"I want him brought to the infirmary, right now," I ordered.

"Yes, your majesty," two guards draped his arms across their shoulders, dragging him away.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," one of our maids brought us in, all of us split up.

**_A/N:_**

**So many people were upset about Jack! You really thought I killed him off? *scoff* Obviously you haven't learned anything about me! I'm so offended! No I'm not I'm jk! Yes, sadly just a few more chapters are left to Trust. I will be making a third one however, just not right after this. Now, I don't want to lose any of my readers, especially those of you who support me and review every chapter! I'm truly grateful. Since I don't want to lose any of my readers because I will be going off track of my usual Disney fanfic, I will be making my next fanfic based on the movie Another Cinderella story. To those of you who don't know, I'm making a Cameron Dallas and Nash Grier fanfic next. It will have a bit of a twist, and won't be exactly on track with Another Cinderella Story, but I really hope y'all stay with me! OH! I HAVE SOME NEWS! Drum roll please...**

**Nash Grier followed me on Twitter today! I'm so thrilled! Maybe that's why I'm very chatty. Sorry for the long A/N! **

**REVIEW! I won't post until 4 reviews! Until Next Time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Two years later_**

Jack's POV

I didn't know how it happened, not knowing how an immortal couple could be in such a position, but we sure were surprised when we first got the news.

"Excuse me," I pushed past people from outside, following Olaf inside the castle.

"What's happening?" North and the others joined me, probably noticing my panicked expression from across the court yard.

"She's having it!" I exclaimed, my voice screeching.

"Really?" Tooth squealed.

I dodged a runaway toy ball, pushing past the big castle doors.

Now not only were the Guardians, Olaf, and I running down the hall, but some escort guards were too.

When we neared the infirmary, I could see Anna, Kristof, and their children waiting outside.

"What's going on?" I huffed.

"Auntie Elsa is dying!" Scarlett exclaimed.

"What?" I snapped.

"No, no," Anna chuckled, "Elsa wants to see you."

"Is she-?" I took a heavy swallow.

Anna smiled and nodded.

I looked back at the Guardians who waved me forward. I stared at the door, the door that was the next step to mine and Elsa's future.

"Knock," Olaf whispered.

I stared at the door and took a deep breath.

"Do you think he knows how to knock?" Olaf whispered again.

I knocked gently before inviting myself in, peeking my head in.

Elsa was laying in the infirmary bed, looking down at something in her arms.

She looked up at me and smiled.

"Jack, it's a girl," Elsa said gently.

I closed the door behind me and hurried over to see my newly born daughter. Elsa gently handed her to me.

"She looks just like you, Elsa," I whispered.

"Funny, because I thought she looked like you," Elsa whispered.

"No, she's all you," I tickled her nose.

"What are we going to name her?" I asked.

"I was thinking of Ashley," she said, smiling.

I nodded, I liked it. It matched her. She had red hair, similar to Anna's and Scarlett's, but hers was much more red, she had grey eyes, and the cutest little smile.

"Ashley it is," I whispered, rocking her in my arms.

_**A day later**_

Elsa's POV

I was released from the infirmary today with Ashley and we were bombarded by so many people, especially the Guardians and my sister.

"Ashley! I like it!" Anna exclaimed.

"Can we see her?" Scarlett tugged on my sleeve.

I smiled down at my nephew and neice, crouching so they could see Ashley.

Scarlett gasped, "Her hair, mommy! It's even redder than ours!"

Anna and I chuckled.

"Where's Jack, mate?" Bunny asked while tickling Ashley on the nose.

"He had to arrange the day for the official certification for Ashley," I explained.

"The what what for the what?" Tooth asked.

"It's the proper way to bring a royal baby into Arrendelle or any kingdom for that matter. She's also going to be blessed," I explained.

"I don't know what it is, but something about her seems special," Sandy said, looking down at her.

"Special?" I asked.

"I see it too," North nodded, "Ashley is definitely different."

I looked down at the little girl in my arms and I saw a mischievous gaze in her charcoal grey eyes. She was definitely going to be a handful.

**_A/N:_**

**That was the last chapter guys! I know it wasn't expected to be over yet, but I was running out of ideas! I am making a part three however, after my Cameron Dallas and Nash Grier fanfic. Please stay to read my next fanfic, or at least check out the first chapter. I will be posting the new story tomorrow! Love y'all! Review too! Until Next Time!**


End file.
